


Triple Treat

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Roxas Figures Out Poly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: Riku and Roxas indulge Sora, who wants to go trick or treating





	Triple Treat

Roxas stared blankly at the orange, plastic bucket.

It was molded in the shape of a jack o’ lantern, so poorly and sharply removed from that mold that he figured he could cut his finger running it against the edge.

Instead of doing that, he fiddled with the cheap, flimsy black handle.

“What are we doing with this cheap crap, again?”

Riku carefully adjusted a belt that had a  _ ridiculous _ fluffy, silver tail attached to the back of it.

“Trick or treating,” he explained, not bothering to turn back.

Roxas smirked.

“Isn’t that a  _ kid _ thing?”

Riku, having completed his werewolf get-up, turned around. He returned Roxas’s smirk, picked up a cheap, rubber zombie mask, and shoved it playfully over Roxas’ head.

“We’re doing it for Sora,” he reminded Roxas, rubbing the mask into Roxas’s head and messing up his hair.

Roxas yanked the mask forcefully to bring the eye holes to the right spot.

“Fine, but I’m  _ not _ doing it for  _ you _ ,” Roxas griped, taking Riku bending down to grab a bucket of his own as an opportunity to shove him.

Just then, Sora rushed in, dressed with  _ far _ more effort than either of the two (he insisted to Riku it would be a  _ 100% accurate _ recreation of his Halloween Town transformation).

“Riku! Roxas! Look at my…”

Sora, having observed the scene, put his comically large gloves on his hips.

“Are you two fighting again?”

“Apparently,” Riku chuckled, recovering his footing to push Roxas back.

“I was just playing with him…” Roxas grumbled, putting one of his hands behind his head.

“Come on, guys! It’s a group date, not a competition! Don’t ruin my first night trick or treating!” Sora groaned.

“It should probably be your last one, too, after all,” Roxas retorted. “What are you, sixteen?”

“Hey! You are, too! And just because _ you _ don’t want to enjoy all the kid stuff we couldn’t do on the islands a bit doesn’t mean  _ I _ don’t want to,” Sora protested, furrowing his lips (and probably his brows, though they couldn’t be seen behind the black makeup and pumpkin mask).

“And that’s just what we’re going to do tonight,” Riku reassured Sora, smiling softly as he pat Sora’s head and reveled in his contented hum.

Roxas stared at them and went to reach out his hand, then quickly pulled it back to cross his arms.

“ _ You’re _ the one who ruined Santa for him, Riku.”

Sora stuck out his tongue.

“You  _ know _ I still believed in him, Roxas. And he really exists! I’m telling you guys!” he insisted.

“We can’t wait to meet him,” Riku said with a grin, keeping his hand on Sora’s head and staring at Roxas –  _ pointedly _ .

Well, Roxas had lost  _ that _ little thing he’d started.

Once he felt he’d teased Roxas enough, Riku lifted his hand from Sora’s head and grabbed the bucket.

“OK, enough of that. Let’s get going before the others get fed up waiting for us.”

* * *

The first room they came across stepping down the magical staircase of the Mysterious Tower was the King’s. They’d collected an impressive array of mouse-shaped pumpkins and carved them into various spooky faces, piled up on bales of hay. Pluto ran up to greet them, dressed in a skeleton suit.

“Trick or treat!” Sora and Riku beamed, Roxas half-heartedly joining in a faint mumble halfway through.

“Oh, I think I want to see a trick first! Don’t you think so, Mickey?” the Queen asked, adjusting her witch hat.

“Gosh, I sure… _ vant _ to see a trick from you fellas,” the King agreed, at the last minute remembering his vampire get-up and pulling his cape out in a bad mockery of menacing.

“Seriously?” Roxas grumbled.

“Ooh, a trick, huh?”

Sora put his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.

Then, Sora ripped Roxas’s mask off and squished his cheeks with his palms. 

“Hey!” Roxas giggled, his face turning pink.

“I can make Roxas laugh!”

Riku chuckled.

“And Riku, too!”

The Queen put a hand to her heart, and another to join the King’s.

“Well, isn’t that sweet!”

Sora grinned as he hastily put the mask back on Roxas’s head, a muffled “wait!” coming out of the mask.

“I made some extra special treats for you folks,” the King said, and he placed several carefully wrapped rice krispie treats topped with a rainbow gradient of sprinkles in each bucket.

Riku couldn’t hold back an earnest smile at his dear friend, one that was quickly returned.

“You boys have fun tonight!”

\----

Axel had set up a fiery display of red lights. The trio weren’t exactly sure what that had to do with Halloween, and it probably hadn’t taken a lot of effort to put together, but it  _ did _ look kind of creepy.

“Trick or treat!”

“So how does it work between a werewolf and a vampire, exactly?” Axel smirked, giving his red clown nose a playful squeak and then moving his hand to fiddle with Riku’s silver wolf earband.

Riku’s face turned tomato red.

“Huh?”

“You leave him alone,” Roxas growled as he glared at Axel, the lights ensuring that Axel could tell through the mask.

“Is  _ that _ what you call a costume, Roxas? I barely even noticed you were there.”

Axel had a point - Roxas  _ was _ just wearing his Organization robes and a mask.

“Putting on clown makeup doesn’t count as a costume on you,” Roxas retorted.

Axel huffed. “Fair enough. Here’s your candy, kiddos.”

He took an entire bag full of sea salt hard candies and dumped it evenly into the three buckets of candy.

Sora beamed.

* * *

The next “house” was Donald and Goofy’s. They didn’t have much decoration going on beyond a set of three jack-o-lantern’s, each in a standard but distinct design.

“I helped with those, and their costumes,” Sora whispered loudly.

“Trick or treat!”

“Hyuck! If it isn’t our favorite keyblade wielders,” Goofy said with a trademark grin, a giant screw sticking out of his head and his nose covered by a jack-o-lantern adorned cone.

“Bah! You’re too old for this,” Donald squawked, wrapped in yellowed, thin bandages…but nonetheless, he had a bag of chocolates in his hands behind his back.

“No I’m not!” Sora protested, grasping at the bag.

“Yes you are!” Donald huffed, swinging to avoid Sora’s hands.

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

Roxas and Riku looked at each other, then Roxas leapt in on the other side of Sora, distracting Riku, which allowed him to easily reach an arm over and grab the bag of chocolates.

Goofy chuckled, Donald couldn’t help but join in and laugh – he had intended to give them the chocolates eventually, after all.

“Thanks fer comin’, boys!”

* * *

Various others in their circle of friends had set up shop, including the fairies, Master Yen Sid, and even Aqua, Terra, and Ven.

But before long, the night had come to an end, and their buckets were overflowing with various types of candies.

“Candy tax!” Sora announced with a grin, putting one hand on each of Riku and Roxas’s buckets and beginning to pull them over.

“Hey, aren’t  _ we  _ the ones who escorted you?” Riku asked, pulling his bucket back playfully.

Sora puffed his cheeks and tried to yank it back.

“Yeah, but you two got in a fight, first.”

Riku snorted, pulled out one of Mickey’s treats, and relinquished his grasp as he sat on a bench in the room.

“Fair enough. I was going to take one of these and give the rest to you, anyway. Not a big fan of sweets.”

“Aww, really, Riku? Thanks!” Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

He waited for Riku to swallow a bite of the treat, then leaned forward to smack a big, wet kiss right on his lips.

Riku drew back, his face instantly turning bright red, and brought a hand to his lips, looking at Sora with wide eyes. Sora giggled and plopped himself right next to him.

Roxas turned his head down and frowned.

“…you can keep all of mine, too,” he muttered.

Sora pouted and got up to pull Roxas close to him and over to his other side, giving Roxas a smooch on the cheeks when Sora got him seated, too.

“You’re in this too, Roxas,” Sora mumbled, rubbing his head into Roxas’s shoulder. “It’s OK to sit by me.”

Roxas eyed Riku as his cheeks darkened and expression soured, still embarrassed to be seen like this by…either of them, really.

Riku huffed, a soft smile on his face, and pulled some sea salt hard candies out of the bucket.

“We know you like these, too, so let me feed you some.”

Roxas’s face was tomato red as Riku softly reached over and placed a sea salt candy directly on his lips. He hesitantly put it into his mouth and allowed himself to enjoy Riku’s fond gaze, too.

Finally, Sora lifted his head to move the candy buckets out of the way, remove his gloves, and join each of his hands with one of Roxas’s and Riku’s.

“Thanks, guys. I had a great time.”

“My pleasure,” Riku hummed, placing a hand on Sora’s chin and planting a kiss on his right check.

Sora leaned into the kiss with a wistful sigh.

Roxas blushed, and, loath to leave himself out again, hastily gave Sora a peck on the other cheek.

Before Roxas could pull away completely, Riku moved his hand to cradle Roxas’s chin and brought his lips towards Roxas.

“Hey, no holding back, remember?” he whispered, pulling Roxas in for a long, warm kiss.

As they parted, they looked back at their boyfriend, who was grinning from ear to ear, fangs on full display, and sighed, resting their heads back against his shoulders.

As silly as it felt to rope the Tower into trick or treating at their age…it had been a happy Halloween, indeed.


End file.
